


The pain of losing you

by RedFoxie2



Category: Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Bigby very sad, Character Death, F/M, Not Really Character Death, Severed Head, Snow White Elements, poor Lily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFoxie2/pseuds/RedFoxie2
Summary: A little bit of what went on in Bigby Wolf's head when he found Snow's head
Relationships: Snow White/Bigby Wolf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The pain of losing you

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistake, english is not my language

This was being a long night. An endless night. Bigby couldn't wait to get to his apartment and pass out on his couch, hoping he didn't have to expel Colin from him again.

Bigby, despite his tiredness, couldn't help but be satisfied that at least one good thing had worked that day. Despite taking a beating from Glen where he had almost taken his arm off and in addition to losing the damn Woodsman, Bigby was pleased to have caught Dee.

Of course, things had to get worse soon after they got better.

When Bigby was finally close to The Woodlands, Bigby noticed the red lights and backed up pulling Dee. Shit.

Bigby then stopped in front of the "I am the Eggman dinner" and pinned Dee's handcuffs to the post.

"Don't do anything stupid or I'll play it myself at Witching Well," he warned Dee.

Around the corner he was surprised by 3 vehicles and several policemen and protective bands. It was just getting better and better.

Bigby saw Beast trying to get past the block but being stopped by 2 policemen. Bigby then took advantage and went under the track.

He passes a young policeman who comes out of the gate, the poor wretch looked very sick.

Holy shit. Let it not be another head.

Bigby was so focused that he didn't even notice another cop getting out of the car and trying to get his attention.

He had only one focus.

Facing the steps of the building's entrance were several policemen gathered looking at the floor.

Oh dear, let there be no other head. Please that there is no other head and that it is not a fable.

Behind the cops, Bigby finally sees.

Damn it, there was another bloody head on the floor.

It couldn't be. It had to be someone else, any other damn person. It had to be the fault of the car siren lights.

That couldn't be Snow.

There was no way to be her.

Bigby had left her in the taxi when he arrived at Trip Trap. She was fine and safe. She promised to be careful.

She promised him.

There was no way that bloody head could be his Snow ... his precious Snow.

Bigby felt as if all the air had been pulled from his chest, his heart seemed to have stopped beating. He had never felt so much pain even when the Lumberjack opened his stomach and filled it with stones.

"Sir, you cannot be here".

"Sir..."

"... get him out of here".

No matter who was talking, Bigby didn't care. He would not move away from her. He couldn't let anyone touch it. "

"Sir, I need you to stay away."

Could the fables break their hearts and stay alive? It seemed that it was possible or almost possible after all how could anyone continue to live when their mate was ...

"NO" Bigby exploded. He finally realized he was being taken away from her.

"Sir, you cannot approach".

"I can't get away from her. You can't get away from her. I have to protect Snow, I have to take care of her."

Bigby was so upset that he didn't see the pity looks exchanged between the cops.

With a bleeding heart, Bigby just felt a wave of deep sadness wash over him, it was as if he had fallen into a dark well where he could not see or hear anything no matter how much he screamed, and with his dead lover he knew he could never see any kind of light again.

An eternity of sadness and loneliness was what awaited the immortal wolf without his beloved.

He had never even told Snow how he felt.

He knew he would not have his feelings reciprocated if he had told her, that she was loved by him and that she would always be like she was never loved by her ex-husband Enchanted.

But now she would have no chance of knowing and Bigby could only regret and suffer through the guilt of not being there when she needed it most. All Bigby could do was find the damned culprit and make him pay with his life and his damned blood.

Because Bigby wouldn't let this killer get away with killing Faith, let alone killing the big wolf's mate.

Bigby would make the killer bleed.


End file.
